Inevitable
by Aerhiana
Summary: AU Nonmagical Challenge Fic. What happens when Harry catches up to Snape after killing Dumbledore? mm


Title: Inevitable

Author: Tiffany 

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I make no money out of any of this.

Beta: Rakina

Archive: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest at http/

Challenge: Written for the Wave X Challenge: Not here, not now, not magic?

Inevitable

He always knew it would come to this. Death was always his constant companion. If only. . . so many things would have been better, if only. But he knew his fate had been written in stone from the time he was conceived. And suffering was his destiny.

Harry Potter had been tracking the outlaw Severus Snape for 5 years. Snape was the man responsible for betraying his parents, years earlier unbeknownst him, and a 'former' member of the Slytherin gang of thugs. However, he had seemed to repent and try and redeem himself by aligning with the Gryffindor gang. However, his ruse, which has lasted for almost 18 years, was up when he had brutally killed the Gryffindor leader, Dumbledore, to try and gain a foothold for the Slytherin gang. His betrayal was unforgivable, and after coming close several times in the past, Harry was determined this time there would be no escape for the man who served the most heinous crime boss, Voldemort, as his personal assassin.

"Do it, Potter!" Snape shouted hoarsely. "You've caught me here, naked, save for these bubbles. I have no pistol or knife to defend myself. Are you going to be a man this time and kill me?"

"Helpless? You?" Harry laughed bitterly. "Don't try and fool me. You are never helpless. But I am not a coward nor do I plan to win this fight with dishonor. So, get out of that bathtub because we are not doing it here or now. But we will meet and fight without weapons, so that all things shall be equal--not that you ever wanted things to be equal."

"Trying to be noble, I see. Well, nobility is for fools, Potter. But I suppose Gryffindor is synonymous with fools," Snape said with a faint twist of a smile.

Harry watched as Snape slowly stood up from the tub and stared as the water drizzled down his lean form. He became mesmerized as the trail of liquid flowed down, down, down, until it was caught in the dark hair surrounding Snape's slightly engorged cock. He shuddered a little and forced his gaze away from the distracting sight.

Snape smirked when he noticed Potter's preoccupation, and he gathered a towel from the rack and slowly, sensually, he began rubbing the excess water from his body.

"Hurry up," Harry shouted and angrily shook his head. 'Stop postponing the inevitable!"

"There's no need to pout, Potter. Pistol or no pistol, I am more than your match." Snape snarled as he walked from the cramped, hot bathroom into his spacious bedroom. "Is this venue good enough?"

"Oh, like I am going to let you have the advantage of your own room, a place where you know exactly where the potential weapons are. Oh, no… I think outside will be much more appropriate. After all, what better place to tame the savage beast?" Harry said tauntingly.

"A beast? That's more a Gryffindor trait, isn't it? Living hand to mouth, no better than beasts in the field." Snape smiled as he goaded the dark- haired man. He walked though the cluttered living room and out to the backyard, on through the waist high grass and then looked back condescendingly at the man following him.

"Not stealing for others, helping out family and friends for no gain but love. How barbaric, I'm sure. But we'll see who is tamed soon enough," Harry said and he turned and lunged at the tall, beak-nosed man.

Snape moved out of the way and landed a kick at Harry's backside, which caused him to stumble slightly.

"Easy to tame am I?" he asked mockingly as he watched Potter stumble.

Potter snarled and began to run at Snape's taunting figure as he become more and more enraged. He managed to clip Snape with his shoulder, but he had no defense as Snape knocked his feet out from under him.

"Who's on top of whom?" Snape whispered hotly, rubbing himself against the struggling figure in the grass. "Mmm . . . move a little more for me, Potter. . . chasing me has added muscle to your once sparse frame. I like the change from the scrawny little boy you used to be."

"No!" Harry shouted desperately as he tried to free himself from the larger man. He moaned helplessly as his trapped cock rubbed against the hard thigh of his captor.

Stop! I don't want you - I hate you." Harry kept mumbling this mantra as he rocked himself harder and harder against Snape.

"You want this. You've always wanted someone to dominate you. You love being held down. You love me controlling your body," Snape growled as he kept thrusting his cock against Harry's prominent erection between every breath.  
"Come for me, boy!" Snape snarled as he leaned down and bit sharply at the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder, marking him.

Harry shuddered helplessly, came harder than he ever had in his whole life, and blacked out.

When he awoke, Snape was gone.

I've failed again. Why can't I ever captured that murderer? Why do I let him control me? Harry thought as he huddled against the cold ground, trying to capture any warmth. He was cold--spiritually, emotionally, and mentally--as he realized that yet again, he'd been bested by Voldemort's best assassin. 


End file.
